This invention relates to a panel for use in the erection of a high security fence.
As used herein the word “fence” includes a barrier which is used to demarcate one area from another, typically for protection and security purposes.
A fence of the aforementioned kind should be physically strong and robust. These attributes make it difficult for an intruder to penetrate the fence.
Sheet material which embodies a high density mesh structure has been used with success in security fencing. The mesh material is made from closely spaced metallic rods. The close spacing makes it difficult for an intruder to cut the rods and provides very little in the way of a foot hold which could facilitate scaling of the fence by an intruder. In addition the mesh material does not unduly impede vision which means that, from an aesthetic point of view, the fence is generally more acceptable.
Despite the aforementioned positive features the fence can be penetrated, fairly easily, by an intruder who has access to equipment such as an angle grinder. The rods in the fence can be cut fairly quickly and, in this way, a hole can be opened through which an intruder can climb.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fence panel which offers greater resistance to an intruder.